In providing a taco holder for inclusion in public restaurants and consumer use, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ease of assembly and use by the consumer: the efficiency for holding a taco in an upright position, to serve and the like without spillage or breakage during filling and possibly heating; the ability to hold a taco and the like for individaulized servings; and the ability of the holder to be efficiently packaged in a retail container.